


morning dew

by gayuchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post-War, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayuchiha/pseuds/gayuchiha
Summary: A dream about family and the beginning of better days.
Relationships: Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 33
Kudos: 143





	morning dew

**Author's Note:**

> this is an unedited, self-indulgent mess. enjoy?

The summer afternoon cast everything in pink and gold. A slight breeze rustled his bangs and the grass against his face as he squinted at a sky so bright it hurt to look at. Sasuke lifted a hand, stretched all five fingers to measure against a cloud. Another gust of air and the cloud twisted. He giggled.

“What are you laughing at?”

Sasuke jerked upright, head spinning and eyes watering from the sudden change of light. A choked gasp, the humid air clinging to his lungs.

“Mom,” he whispered it, too quiet under the chirps of nature around them. She heard him anyway, tilting a smile and placing a hand against his head. 

“Share the joy.”

He wordlessly pointed at the cloud and her eyes lifted with his hand. Black hair loose and fanning in the wind, cheeks flushed, Mikoto glowed. Her high cheekbones, prominent nose, and thin, arched eyebrows were all too familiar to him. He recognized her face each time he looked in the mirror. 

“Looks like a bunny,” she laughed and he remembered their differences. He wasn’t sure he had ever sounded like that. She looked back down at his silence, hand slipping from his hair and poking his cheek.

“Serious boy, tell me a thought.” 

“Mom,” he paused. His mouth felt too small, teeth arranged wrong. She stroked his chin. “I think I’m dreaming again.” 

She hummed, gazing back up at the sky, mindlessly tucking his hair behind his ear. He leaned against her leg, her pants soft on his cheek. 

“Is it a good dream?” 

Tenderness welled inside his chest, too big for this small body, sticky and aching. 

“The best.” His eyes stung; he rubbed them til white spots filled his vision. Mikoto sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and drawing him to her. It was too hot, the both of them sweaty, but he turned his face into her neck anyway. 

“I don’t want to wake up,” he murmured, muffled against her.

“You don’t have to yet,” he could feel the vibrations of her voice this close. He tried to memorize the feeling, how it echoed inside him. “But you can’t dream forever. Is that really so awful?”

He withdrew slightly, still wrapped in her arms, and took one of her hands in his own. Her fingers were long and darker than his own, with knobby knuckles and rough calluses. Sasuke traced the lines of her palm with a finger. Finally, he looked up, searched her eyes in an attempt to memorize them. A deep brown, closer to black. He hoped his were the same shade. 

“I miss you.”

She stiffened, mouth creased by a frown. One of her habits he’d forgotten: holding her breath when something upset her. With a long sigh, she plucked pieces of grass from the ground beside her, twirling them between her fingers. 

“It doesn’t get any better, does it? When you lose someone.” 

He shook his head. 

“Do you have someone who loves you?” she continued and he tilted his head at her. “When you wake up.” 

Seconds passed as he held his breath. She blew the grass from her palm. It tickled as it landed on his face. 

“Yes,” he conceded. A sure answer, without doubt, but one that hurt to admit. 

“And you love them back?” 

This time, without a moment's pause: “Yes.” 

“Ah, I’m so glad!” Arms surrounded him once again, tight. He breathed in the scent of her: clean clothes, food he never learned how to cook, and the unmistakable smell of summer lingering on her skin. “There’s nothing wrong with missing us, baby, but don’t bury your best memories in dreams.” 

She pulled back, and a large, toothy grin overtook her face, showing the wrinkles at the edges of her eyes. One he couldn’t help but reflect back at her. On this younger, smaller face of his, the joy was comfortable. 

Red swirled in her eyes, tomoes spinning. He laughed with a surprised happiness. It had been a long time since he’d seen the sharingan without violence. 

“I’m keeping that smile forever.” She pressed a finger against the tip of his nose. He crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out in response. 

Something pressed hard against his arm and Mikoto blurred in front of him. 

“Are you living well?” he could hear her, but her mouth didn’t move with the words.

“I’m trying,” his voice choked. “I’m really trying now.” 

“Sasuke?” Voice muddled by sleep, Naruto lifted his head from Sasuke’s arm. Morning light snuck through their windows, soft white illuminating the edges of their bed. “What are you trying?” 

No response came as Sasuke opened his mouth a few times. He squeezed his eyes shut. Pictured that bright sky, wanting to step out of his body and walk beneath it a few moments more. 

“I dreamt about my mom.” 

Naruto made a quiet sound, shifting closer. He tucked his head into the crook between Sasuke’s head and shoulder, honey gold curls tickling his chin. 

“Good or bad?” 

It took Sasuke another few breaths to answer: “Good.” 

He felt Naruto’s smile against his skin. 

“Lucky.”

Sasuke laughed, loud in the still morning. Naruto pressed a few kisses on his neck, soft lips with the scratch of stubble, before sitting up. 

“I’m hungry,” Naruto bemoaned, stretching his arms. Their blanket slipped down, revealing a toned, brown chest. Sasuke’s eyes followed. Naruto squinted at him, then poked Sasuke’s stomach. “Concentrate.”

“We don’t have any food.” 

“Shit,” he pouted, misery written on every feature. Then, in an instant, he beamed down at Sasuke, cheeks round with eyes shut. “Hold on!”

Naruto leapt out of the bed and pounded down the stairs. Alone, Sasuke rolled his eyes with a breathy chuckle. He still didn’t understand how the blond wore his heart like that, right out for everyone to see. Cupboards and drawers slammed below, and he could shut his eyes and imagine exactly where Naruto was in their kitchen with each bang. The stairs pounded again, and Sasuke opened his eyes right as their bedroom door swung wide. 

Naruto threw himself back onto their bed, dropping oranges onto their covers. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

“Fruit? You’ll be hungry again in five minutes.” 

“Bah,” Naruto waved a hand, then held out the first slice in offering. Sasuke opened his mouth and he placed it inside, sweet and wet on his tongue. Humming as he ate, Naruto finished the first orange while Sasuke watched. As Naruto began to peel the next, Sasuke caught his hand before he could finish, bringing it to his lips. Softly, he kissed each sticky finger, watching the flush that started at Naruto’s chest and rose to his ears. 

He pushed himself up, held Naruto’s chin still. Naruto inhaled, leaned forward, and as one they closed the gap. Smiling against the light kiss, he took Naruto’s top lip between his own, then licked inside. Naruto pressed closer, tongue sliding along Sasuke’s. All he tasted was the sugar of the oranges and Naruto, a flavor he’d choose again and again. 

As Sasuke leaned back, dark blue eyes held his gaze steadfast. He concentrated his chakra until he saw each blonde eyelash, the grain of the wood floor, the fractures of light cascading all around them. He wondered, when Naruto smiled at the change, how his sharingan could bring happiness so easily. 

“I’m keeping that smile forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it!


End file.
